


The Mystery of the Missing Hoodie

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, and ofc there is a missing hoodie, annabeth is adorable, cause he's unable to convict, detective percy is on the case, he should give up his sleuthing cap tho, just rlly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: A Case of Kidnapping:Victim: Old HoodieSuspects: EveryoneDetective Percy is on the case, but will he be able to convict the criminal?





	The Mystery of the Missing Hoodie

The first time it happened he dismissed it as carelessness. He had a class in ten minutes so it’s not like he was looking that hard, figuring it was buried under the pile of clothes that was slowly growing in his room. He made a mental reminder to do the laundry soon.

The second time it happened, he still hadn’t done laundry and the clothes pile had grown significantly. It was probably buried in there somewhere, it wasn’t that important anyway. He pulled on one of the last remaining clean articles of clothing and walked out the door. He would look for it later, right now he had a very important study date.

The third time it happened he grew wary. He had done the laundry and cleaned his closet and those two shirts had still not been found. On top of that he was now missing a hoodie. There was definitely a problem.

Percy frowned as he looked through his closet for the fourth time. It had to be somewhere around here, he thought. Even then, he had a hard time convincing himself. He groaned in frustration as his search left him as empty-handed as before.

He sighed, he just really wanted to wear that hoodie. It was an old one that he was particularly fond of for its softness and comfort. He could have sworn he had had it in his room, and it’s not like he had worn it anywhere recently so it couldn’t have been left behind somewhere around campus.

Being an RA had its perks, he didn’t have a roommate so that couldn’t be an issue. Maybe he had lost it in the laundry room? Percy paced around his room, trying to remember the last time he had worn it.

Then it hit him. _Annabeth_. She would know! She was with him a lot of the time anyway, she could probably help him. And with that thought he began walking towards his girlfriend’s dorm room.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened, her roommate rushing out and calling back a quick hello as she sprinted down the hall. Percy yelled his response and heard Annabeth’s voice from inside.

“Percy?” she asked. He walked through the now open doorway, shutting it behind him.

“Hey Annabeth! I was wondering have you seen the-” _ Oh. _

Sitting on her bed, holding a cup of tea and a novel, was his girlfriend practically drowning in a giant black hoodie.

“What?” she asked in confusion as she set down her tea and book to get up from the bed.

Now that she was standing up, he could fully appreciate how big it was on her and how positively adorable she looked in it.

He couldn’t really formulate words as she raised her hand, which was hidden by the long sleeves of the hoodie and waved it in front of his face. God, she just looked so stunning.

“Percy! What were you asking me?” she asked again. He replied by pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

“Wha-mfhp” Her surprise was cut off by the kiss.

“What was that for?” she asked after they had pulled apart. “And you never finished your sentence from earlier.” 

“I was going to ask if you had seen my hoodie, but guess I found it,” he teased lightly.

She blushed and looked away, “It’s comfortable, and it smells like you,” she defended.

He laughed, “You don’t need to convince me, you wear it way better than I do.”

She blushed again, and lightly smacked him as a form of rebuttal.

He pulled her closer, “I’m serious,” he said softly, “You look stunning.”

She smiled and leaned her head on his. Then another thought occurred to him,

“Did you take some of my T-shirts too?”

Her sheepish grin gave him the answer and he suddenly couldn’t wait to see her wearing them. In fact, he would readily give her his entire closet if it meant seeing her in his clothes again.

She really did wear them better than he ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Just a fun cutesy drabble/oneshot feat tooth rotting fluff, which honestly we could all do with from time to time.
> 
> Please Comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> See ya! :)


End file.
